


[超级乐队][炸池]创口

by soafraid



Category: Super Band, 超级乐队, 슈퍼밴드
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soafraid/pseuds/soafraid
Relationships: 炸池, 자지





	[超级乐队][炸池]创口

*小甜饼日常系列

“嘶……”

嘴巴里传来伴随着铁锈味的酸痛，让安重载放下了手里的咖啡。

“怎么了？”擦完两个人的吉他，刘知尚走过来就看到安重载捂着嘴角的样子。

卷起舌头舔了一下角落，确认是前一天签售会时咬到的伤口，安重载丧丧地对着咖啡撅起了嘴道：“唉，自作孽不可活哟。”

刘知尚没有听懂，但是也没有追问。

本来两个人难得见一次，还想抓紧时间辅导吉他，并没有太多空闲留给他们打情骂俏。

所以老实人并不等说开始，就进入正题，拨动琴弦弹了起来。

简单的一曲过后，安重载还撅着嘴保持着刚才的姿势。

“哥，我弹得有问题吗？”

“唔。”

“那问题在哪儿？”

“唔唔，唔。”

“第几小节？”

“唔唔唔，唔唔。”

“……哥你能开口说话吗？”

“……疼。”

“哪里疼？”老实人闻言一紧张。

安重载指了指嘴巴里面，“咬破了。”

刘知尚站了起来，把桌上的灯往这边挪了挪，扶着安重载的脑袋，仔细端详他的口腔。

“好像不是很严重，过几天就好了。”刘知尚轻轻地自言自语。

安重载一激灵：“怎么不严重！我都不能讲话了！”

老实人被他吓一跳：“……你这不是……能说吗……”

安重载捂着嘴宛若牙疼一般哼哼唧唧：“你就这么对你的恩师，还想要我口腔溃烂而死，你好继承我的吉他……”

老实人呆呆地站在原地听他瞎掰扯，也不知道要怎么反驳，知道他心情低落，最终还是去泡了一杯牛奶哄人。

“牛奶也治愈不了我。”明眼人都看出来安重载开始耍性子了。

刘知尚把自己的那把琴放回了吉他包里，“那我今天就先送你回去……”

安重载真是要被老实人气死了。

他拉住刘知尚的围巾，往自己这边一扯，对方措不及防撞上了他的唇，接着他用手臂勾住老实人的脖子，防止对方条件反射推开自己。

然后他将自己的舌头卷住对方的舌头，在自己口腔里扫了一遍。

“怎么样，我说很严重吧。” 须臾，安重载终于分开彼此，看进已经迷茫了的老实人眼里。

老实人这才回过神，腾得一下子烧红了脸。

“知尚啊，知道吗？口水是治愈伤口最快的东西之一，借我一点吧，就当是学费。”

后来那天晚上两个人都没回去。

END


End file.
